Anything and Everything
by TheSummerNightingale
Summary: Anything and everything...that happened after "The Enchantress" - a collection of one-shots/drabbles that would take place after "The Enchantress", explaining events in regards to Sophie, Marethyu, and the rest of the immortals... and then one where Sophie suddenly finds herself face-to-face with the person she's been waiting to see for seven hundred (and one) years.


****Hey everyone! So I've just finished reading ********The Enchantress ********from The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series, and I am just blown away by the ending, and I don't think I'll ever get over it unless I write. So here's just a fic about the things that weren't said in the books about what happened after Josh became Marethyu (mainly what Sophie went through) - my way of dealing with the end of the series.****

****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing - Michael Scott (a brilliant mastermind plot-twister-writer) does!****

* * *

Josh.

The name mentally slammed into Sophie Newman, age fifteen-but-really-over-a-thousand, as she not for the first time woke up with a heart-wrenching scream that left silver tears running down her face and reminded her of her broken, broken heart.

And not five seconds later, warm arms were enveloping her but the soothing words did not reach her ears, nor did the heat from Scathach the Warrior and Joan of Arc, because nothing could reach Sophie Newman, the Silver, the saviour of the world, because Sophie Newman was half-dead and the irony of it was that it was because of Death himself.

Josh.

"Sophie." She wasn't sure if it was Scathach or Joan of Arc. "Sophie."

Sophie shook her head, the barest of movement. "I… can't."

She and Josh had been told by countless amounts of people that they two had immeasurable power. Their auras, Gold and Silver, were the strongest in history. But no one had told her that without Josh, her power was nothing. And no one had told her that without Josh, Sophie could not live.

"Sophie. Look at me." This was the voice of Scathach, commanding and unyielding, and yet when Sophie lifted her blue eyes to meet Scathach's green ones, she saw that the Warrior's eyes held unshed tears.

"Sophie," Joan repeated softly. She, too, was regarding Sophie with such emotion that Sophie's aura briefly flared silver before dying back down. She guessed it was because it didn't have the gold to support it, to complement it.

It had been weeks since Sophie had watched her twin become the destroyer of Danu Talis. And it had been weeks since Sophie discovered that he became Marethyu… Death.

Since then, Sophie, Scathach, Joan, and the rest of the immortals from their time had led the surviving humans and Elders off of the island. They'd cared for them, kept them sane, and kept them safe, while Virginia Dare and Aten prepared to lead groups of them all over the world.

They were the saviours of a fallen land.

A land that had fallen because of her brother. And in turn for her brother's actions, the world they had grown up in together would still come to be. Sophie was called the Saviour, but she knew that Josh was ten thousand times that - by destroying the world, he birthed another.

"Josh," Sophie whispered.

"I know," Scathach said gently. "I know."

"How did… how do you deal with it?" Sophie watched the Warrior's face clench in pain as she thought of her own twin sister, Aoife. The two redheaded twins had, years ago, had a terrible argument that tore both of them apart from each other. But during the time where Marethyu - _Josh,_Sophie thought with an insatiable longing for his presence - had brought Scathach and the other immortals to Danu Talis, Aoife had gone in search for her twin sister, and the search had resulted in her being pulling into a Shadowrealm with the Archon Coatlicue.

Now, Scathach's face set with determination to save Aoife when this was over. Which wouldn't be for many, many more years.

"You don't," Scathach told Sophie truthfully. "It just…" She sighed. "It just feels like half of you is missing."

Sophie nodded, the largest exertion of energy she'd released so far since the scream. "Exactly." She searched Scathach's face. "Do you ever get over it?"

Joan and Sophie both waited patiently as Scathach struggled to sort through the deepest, darkest emotions that she'd not touched for hundreds of years. "No," the Warrior finally said. "No, you don't."

Both immortals looked on in surprise as the Silver twin breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good," Sophie said, shifting her position on her bed. "I don't ever want to forget him. I will always remember him," she continued, repeating the last words he'd ever spoken to her.

"And he will always remember you," Joan added, rubbing Sophie's back. Sophie smiled, but it didn't reach her silver eyes.

Scathach stood up. "The feelings will numb," she promised Sophie. "It won't ever go away, but you'll get used to it. And as horrible as this sounds… it's reassuring."

"Thank you, Scathach. Thank you, Joan," Sophie said.

Joan got up next to Scathach and the two women smiled. "If you ever need anything," Joan started.

"Just call for us," Scathach finished. "We're right across the hall. Well, I am. Joan's right next to you."

Sophie nodded, her blond hair bobbing with her head. "Thanks," she called to the immortals' retreating backs.

The door to her room shut with a soft click, and Sophie slowly lowered herself down onto her sheets again.

Josh.

She'd never known him to be as brave as he had that day. She still remembered watching him as the crystal vimana lifted off of the Pyramid of the Sun - even the name hinted at her twin's role - and he sat on the gold, running his hand over the Codex.

She hadn't known then that he became Death. Not until Danu Talis had really sunken. Sophie had combined her knowledge of what Josh had said he was going to do with what Virginia Dare, Scatty, and the other immortals had told her about Marethyu and his mysterious presence and blue, blue eyes. And everything had fallen into place.

Josh.

She knew he'd chosen to be the one to destroy Danu Talis - that it had been his choice and his choice alone. He would not have let her hinder it, nor would he have let her taken his place. Even so, a small part of Sophie relentlessly beat herself down for letting him do such a thing. He was her little brother. She'd let her little brother sacrifice himself.

No matter the fact that he'd been born 30,00 years before she had.

Sophie curled herself into a little ball, her heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Josh. Marethyu. She was the Saviour of the World, but what would she would do to save him?

"Anything," she whispered. "Everything."

And then Sophie Newman cried for her twin who wasn't her brother, but _was_;for the person who'd sacrificed himself for the sake of the world; for his infuriating bright blue eyes that had had everyone wondering if they knew him (she had personal accounts from Virginia Dare and William Shakespeare); and she cried for Death.

She would do anything. Everything.

But Sophie could only do nothing.

* * *

Scathach and Joan stood outside the door of Sophie's chamber, taking in the silence.

"Poor girl," Joan whispered at last.

Scathach turned from Joan. "She's experiencing pain unlike anything before. She's lost her twin, but most of all, she's lost him to time. By the time they'll have the chance to see each other again… Marethyu would have lived ten thousand years. And they won't be twins anymore. Not really."

"Marethyu," Joan said. "I knew there was something familiar about him."

The Warrior suddenly snorted, then let out a cackle of laughter.

Joan of Arc blinked, watching her friend warily. "What?"

"Nothing," Scathach chuckled.

"Last time you laughed and said that, you'd just discovered that Hel was trying to hunt you down."

"Fine, fine," the red-haired woman said. "I was just thinking. That Shadowrealm we were in? It didn't have any snakes."

"I remember," Joan nodded.

"And Josh hates snakes," Scathach said. She grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Even as Death, he hates them, I guess." Scathach was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm going to go rest a little in my room."

"See you." Joan watched as the Warrior let herself into her own chambers, shutting the door behind her.

She sighed sadly. She hadn't known Josh for long, and the time where he'd stayed at their house in Paris, Joan had dedicated more time to helping Sophie control the overflow of thoughts from the Witch of Endor.

But Scathach had known Josh for longer than she had, and she could see that the time the Warrior had spent with both of the twins clearly affected her. That plus the fact that she knew what Sophie was going through from experience was enough to visibly shaken her friend emotionally, and Joan knew that Scathach was grieving for the absence of Josh Newman as well.

Her ears pricked up at a sound coming from Sophie's room, and Joan recognized it as small sobs. Her heart snapped at the sound of it, and she wanted nothing more than to rush in and care for Sophie as she had cared for patients when Joan had been a nurse. But she held herself back, well aware that the girl could only get used to solitude with time.

Joan walked quietly back to her and her husband's chamber.

* * *

Far off from the large group of humans and Elders who had followed Sophie Newman, Scathach the Warrior, Joan of Arc, Saint-Germain, William Shakespeare, Palamedes the Saracen Knight, Virginia Dare, and Aten off the island, Marethyu stood on a cliff, watching over the abyss that had once been a land full of dreams, full of gold, and full of life.

Now it was no more, and he'd been the one to destroy it.

"One to save the world, one to destroy it," he said quietly to himself.

Marethyu glanced down at where his left hand should have been, but was replaced with a solid metal hook. The weight felt abnormal and heavy, but he supposed he'd have more than enough time to get used to it. And it wasn't like there was much else for him to do for the next thousands of years.

He'd done his part, for now. As always, his sister would be the one to help him finish what he'd started.

"Good luck, Sophie," Josh Newman said. The words carried on through a breeze that swept through the mountains, over vast lakes, and into the soul of a Silver, his twin, his sister.

And Marethyu turned from the view and walked away, the light shining on the silver hook that was now a part of him.

* * *

****I'm going to have one more chapter about them two meeting up again, just because I have to, or else I'll never ever ever get over this series. And then I'll have other "after ********The Enchantress******" ******ideas that I'll continue into this, like what happened to the other characters, etc..****

****Hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it :)****

****-Summer****


End file.
